


DCTV Fanart

by Deshah



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Fem!Mick, Gen, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshah/pseuds/Deshah
Summary: In which I post my dctv fanart, most of which is inspired by fics I've read or fics I'm writing.Now with mobile compatibility!





	1. Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is fanart for the fantastic fic Fortunate Son by nirejseki. Acrylic. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288370

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text reads:  
> "[...] the shadow of that great shape, that terrible laughing mouth that only thinks it was once a cat [...] a black hole curled up [...] the way that the black cats of the world only mimic in desperate yearning for what they once were.
> 
> "[...] his original shape, stripped of all hints of mortality, the yawning void that knows only to destroy [...]"
> 
> \- Fortunate Son; nirejseki  
> 


	2. Fem!Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I asked my brother what fem!Mick would look like and he said "short hair and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man", so here she is. Although I imagine she only bothers with things like eyeliner and brushing her hair about half the time. Marker on tracing paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what she looks like in my fic Time And Relative Dimension In Space, also. Found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714225/chapters/34006472


End file.
